


mind over metal

by LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 520 Day | Edward Elric/Roy Mustang Day, Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Atypical Sexual Organs, Banter, Canon-Typical Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, Edward Elric has an Automail Dick, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Honesty, Inspired by Art, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Roy grins and Ed must be able to feel it somehow, because he tries to elbow Roy, and misses. “It would be my utmost privilege, Edward Elric, to die in our bed, wrapped in a cocoon of your hair.” Roy kisses the back of Ed’s head again, just because he can. Ed smells like dollar store shampoo and it’s an unspeakable, priceless delight.Ed turns as far back as he can and stares. “My god, I’m in bed with a crazy person.”





	mind over metal

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud to say that I have finally watched the 520 episode today, on my very first 520 day. Hallelujah to bingeing anime on public holidays 2k19. 
> 
> I've spent the past three weeks writing this piece of smut. It got much longer than expected, and I think it could've been even longer, if I hadn't been careful. This fic was inspired by this glorious piece of art by Iginita (Kotosk) [(NSFW!)](https://twitter.com/kotosk1/status/1127303109770993666) \- thank you, I love you. Thank you to everyone else on the RoyEd-Free-For-All Discord server, who listened to me trying to figure out how Ed's automail dick could possibly exist/work. Y'all are the best.

Roy doesn’t realise he’s holding his breath until he releases it in a soft rush of air. “Can you feel this?” he asks, bringing his finger to the very tip and stroking it gently.

He’s on his knees in front of Ed, who’s sitting entirely naked in on his favourite sofa in Roy’s living room. The curtains are drawn and flickers of firelight dancing on Ed’s face make it hard to read his expression.

Ed shakes his head slightly, and the movement of his hair makes it shine like gold. “It doesn’t have any real nerves, so I can’t feel much. Mostly pressure. The nerves at the base still work, so pressing down feels nice, but apart from that, Winry’s experience only took her so far. Arms and legs are one thing. This,” he says, gesturing at the sleek shaft resting between his legs, “was just so I didn’t have to piss sitting down.”

Roy takes a moment to consider just how painful that must have been. Everyone knew about the loss of Ed’s arm and leg, but the loss of his genitals at that age must have been immensely difficult for Ed. The more he learns about Ed, the more Roy marvels that he’s survived this long; that he’s managed to become the incredible man he is today.

“I can understand if you’re not comfortable,” Ed starts, breaking Roy out of his thoughts. “I mean, you didn’t exactly sign up for this.”

Roy huffs, and it’s not a laugh and it’s not exasperation but it’s something else entirely. Resignation, perhaps, or grief. _Of course_ that’s what Ed had been worrying about. “Ed, I love you,” he says, laying himself bare, literally at the feet of the one person in the world who could destroy him. “I don’t _care_ what you have between your legs. I mean, I care, because I care about you, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m not capable of living without you, anymore.” He catches Ed’s hand and brings it to his lips for a kiss. “Thank you for trusting me with this.”

Ed cups his cheek and tilts his face up so that they can make eye-contact. He looks relieved and still hesitant, in equal measure, like he’s still not done. That’s fine. Whatever it is, Roy can take it. “And you know… I’ve never…” Ed trails off, seemingly losing his ability to explain himself. Roy thinks he knows what Ed is trying to say, but he doesn’t interrupt. “I’ve never wanted to show this to anyone, because I know how people look at me, as it is. I wasn’t – I didn’t want that. So I’ve never…” Roy doesn’t enjoy Ed’s struggle.

“You’ve never been with anyone before?” he asks, placing warm hands on Ed’s thighs, as neutral a touch as possible, given that he’s naked, bared in more ways than one.

Ed shakes his head. It takes Roy a moment, longer than it should have, to get to his feet. His knees protest the movement but he ignores them, the same way he ignores his lower back after a long day in a stiff chair, and the multitude of silver hairs that catch his eye in the mirror every morning. Every second of discomfort is worth it when he leans down to kiss Ed, tilting his jaw and meeting Ed’s tongue through parted lips.

When he straightens up, Ed follows him, keeping their lips locked together, lifting his body with impressive core strength. Roy catches him even though Ed probably doesn’t need it, sliding his hands around Ed’s slim hips to support his weight. Ed only lets Roy pull back when he’s standing, body pressed against Roy’s own, hips and shoulders aligned. Roy’s holding an angel in his arms, terrible and beautiful and impossible, and utterly naked.

“Sex,” Roy says quietly into the warm space between their mouths, “is often as psychological as it is physical. There’s more than one way to skin a cat,” he says and as intended, it makes Ed laugh out loud. Roy can’t help but grin at the sound.

“Very romantic analogy there, Mustang. Extremely sexy,” Ed teases, hands pressed securely against the small of Roy’s back.

“I know,” Roy replies smugly, flashing a teasing smile at his – his boyfriend-partner-lover- _darling_. “Will you let me take you to bed, my _darling_ ,” he asks, because he’s a sap through and through, and Ed doesn’t seem to mind too much, despite his fake-protests.

Roy stares _shamelessly_ at the sway of his lover’s hips as they ascend the staircase to the bedroom, knowing the effect it has on Ed, told in the way a blush spreads down his back, between his shoulder blades and down his spine. _Good_. Roy _wants_ Ed to know how much Roy is attracted to him.

Roy makes his move the minute they reach their bedroom.

It only takes a split second while Ed is looking away from him, for Roy to tip him over onto the mattress, trusting Ed to catch himself before his face hits the surface. Roy doesn’t give Ed a chance to turn around and bite his head off; he follows him onto the mattress, crawling over Ed until his chest is pressed against Ed’s back, and his mouth is perfectly located at the back of Ed’s head.

He sighs softly into Ed’s ear and nips at his earlobe with gentle teeth. Ed tries to turn his head but Roy takes the opportunity to press a kiss into the crook of Ed’s neck, nuzzling at the point where his neck joins his shoulder. The touch makes Ed sigh and drop his head, and Roy can feel Ed’s entire body relax underneath him. The position had the potential to be threatening, but instead he just wanted Ed to feel secure. Ed could turn and throw him off in a second if he wants, but he doesn’t, which Roy takes as permission to continue.

“Most people think that genitals are the only erogenous zones on a person’s body. As we all know, most people are idiots,” Roy says, mouthing at Ed’s neck wetly between words. The resulting shiver proves him right. “May I leave a mark?” he asks and waits until Ed nods before he nibbles a small bruise into Ed’s golden skin. Ed sighs and bares his neck even further, which Roy takes as whole-hearted approval. “May I let down your hair?” he asks, because, _well_.

“You’re such a pervert, Roy. It’s just _hair_. Have you ever jerked off to the thought of my hair?” Ed demands, mock irritably. He shakes his head and for a second Roy thinks he’s being denied, but the movement undoes the lose knot at the back of his head, and Ed’s hair spills like a golden waterfall down the side of his neck. Roy sighs softly, unspeakably delighted at the sight. He can’t help himself from pressing his face into the softness, just to feel it with his lips, against his cheeks like silk. “It’s going to get everywhere. You’re not allowed to complain when you wake up with my hair in your mouth,” Ed says, both a warning and a threat.

Roy grins and Ed must be able to feel it somehow, because he tries to elbow Roy, and misses. “It would be my utmost privilege, Edward Elric, to die in our bed, wrapped in a cocoon of your hair.” Roy kisses the back of Ed’s head again, just because he can. Ed smells like dollar store shampoo and it’s an unspeakable, priceless delight.

Ed turns as far back as he can and _stares_. “My god, I’m in bed with a crazy person.”

Roy smiles beatifically back at him. “You already knew that,” he says, moving to sit back on his haunches.

“I mean,” Ed says, watching him over his shoulder as he unbuttons his shirt. His arms are crossed beneath his chin and his flexed biceps are enchantingly firm. Roy wants to bite them. “Yeah, I knew you were crazy, but I didn’t realise you were actually unhinged.”

Roy tosses his shirt off the side of the bed and shrugs. He’s heard far worse, and not just from Ed himself. “We all do crazy things for love, Ed. Also, those two words are synonyms.”

“I’ve always wanted to ask you this,” Ed muses, looking him up and down, and Roy takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover appreciating him, “do you ever shut up?”

“Medically incapable of it, I’ve been told,” Roy replies blithely. “Is that a deal breaker?” He’s only half-joking. He’s definitely been told that he’s full of shit before; not every instance has been complimentary.

Ed’s eyes widen, like he’s read more into the question than Roy intended to give away, and before he can do anything about it, Ed’s turning around, still beneath Roy, twisting until he’s lying on the bed, looking up at Roy. Ed hooks his fingers into Roy’s belt loops and drags him closer with incredible strength, and Roy doesn’t resist. “No, Roy. It’s not,” he says, trying to kiss the words into Roy’s mouth. Roy gently sweeps Ed’s hair behind him so that it doesn’t get pulled, and deepens the kiss, cupping his palms around Ed’s jaw.

Ed lets Roy tilt him backwards, spends all his attention on sucking Roy’s tongue into his own mouth, so that Roy doesn’t have the attention to spare on anything else. The kiss becomes filthy, very quickly, and Roy can feel himself reacting even as he’s trying to lick every part of Ed’s mouth from the inside.

Ed unhooks his fingers from Roy’s belt loops and moves to unfasten the front, shoving the fabric down past Roy’s hips, suddenly frenetic. Roy catches Ed’s hands in his own and holds them still, pulling out of the kiss and shushing at Ed like he’s a panicked horse, or a frightened child. He’s neither, but somehow Ed can’t find the strength to break out of Roy’s grip.

“Don’t be afraid, my darling. It’s just me.”

Ed wants to snap and snarl, that he’s not afraid, that he’s never been afraid, but something about Roy’s tone gets through to him. He takes a deep breath and calms himself. Roy smiles at him sweetly and Ed manages to smile back.

“The entire point of this endeavour,” Roy says, when he’s taken his clothes off to match Ed, “is to have fun.” He’s got a hand on Ed’s chest, right over Ed’s heart, and he can feel it calming.

Ed hums and reaches down to Roy’s cock, which is standing semi-erect, mere inches from Ed’s own metallic one. “Can I?” he asks, fingers suspended scant millimetres away. Roy nods, and Ed touches him, gently, with his flesh hand. “You’re so warm,” he observes, and from a great distance, Roy realises that Ed probably doesn’t even remember his own. He must have been too young for any self-exploration before all of it happened. He shivers at the miserable thought but doesn’t let it detract from the sensation of Ed’s exploratory fingertips in the present. Ed wraps his palm around the length of Roy’s cock and strokes it, experimentally, making Roy hiss. Ed instantly moves his hand away, like he’s been burned, or like he’s afraid he’s burned Roy, stricken with guilt.

Roy shakes his head and leans down until their noses are almost touching. “You didn’t hurt me, love. It felt really good.”

Ed looks sceptical, but it eases when Roy doesn’t insist or protest too loud. “Okay,” Ed accepts, moments later. “So how do we do this?”

“First,” Roy says, “I want to show you a few things.” He ducks his head until he’s at the right height to wrap his lips around Ed’s nipple, and Ed yelps and arches into him, hands wrapping around Roy’s biceps. “Erogenous zone,” he whispers, before latching onto the other nipple and sucking _hard_ until it’s all firm and pebbled in his mouth. Ed squeaks beneath him and Roy grins, teasing the nipple with just a hint of teeth. “Good?” he asks, when he thinks he’s made his point.

Ed nods, and his fingers are probably leaving bruises in Roy’s arms.

Excellent. Bruises will prove that this is actually happening, in the event Roy wakes up tomorrow and thinks it was all a dream.

“Next,” he whispers into Ed’s sternum, “here.” He moves downwards to Ed’s bellybutton, into which he dips his tongue, making Ed squirm. He nips lightly at the skin below his bellybutton and Ed quivers beneath him, like he’s made of jelly.

Ed’s hip bones are stunning, sharp like the edges of a cliff overhanging the sea, terribly dramatic. Roy traces them with his tongue, following the impossible stretch of smooth skin into the crease where Ed’s hip meets his leg. The hair there is a little more coarse, but no less golden than the hair on Ed’s head, and Roy mouths at the soft inside of Ed’s thigh, marvelling at how lovely bruises would look on the paler and less tanned skin. Ed’s hand flies to the back of his head but he doesn’t pull or push. When Roy looks up, Ed is looking down at him, lips parted, stunned. Ed’s cock is inches from Roy’s mouth.

Roy grins. “Keep your eyes on me, darling,” he says, before lifting Ed’s cock with one hand. The entire thing is smooth and seamless, even though it probably has joints, going by the way it’s able to bend when Roy exerts pressure. It’s not as cold as Roy had expected, which is probably because of Ed’s own body temperature. It’s gorgeously heavy though, and Roy can feel his jaw beginning to ache. The usual techniques don’t apply here, because Roy doesn’t want to accidentally shatter his own teeth, but this is more about intimacy than sensation. Roy knows what he’s doing, mostly.

He bobs his head, keeping the length of Ed’s shaft firmly in one hand, pushing down against Ed’s pubis rhythmically until Ed’s hips are twitching in little circles, moving with him. Some part of him grieves that he’ll never be able to taste Ed’s release, but it’s – it’s not a small price, not for Ed, but it’s not something that could make Roy give this up. This intimacy, between them. Above him, he can feel Ed breathing hard, and that’s a good start.

He pulls off, swirling his tongue around the tip even though Ed can’t feel it, licking at the warm steel and then pressing it against his cheek, because he knows how it looks. Men are visual creatures, and Ed is a man, too. “Shit,” Ed swears, and his fingers dig into Roy’s scalp, making Roy moan. “ _Shit_ ,” Ed says even more vehement. “Fuck, Roy, you’re gorgeous.”

Roy wants to argue, wants to draw back and say that Ed must be blind because clearly between them, _he’s_ not the gorgeous one, but the argument will keep. Roy just sighs and kisses the base of Ed’s cock, where the edges are a little bit more rough, less polished. Ed’s hips twitch up, and Roy grins.

“You ready?” he asks, sitting back. Ed’s pulse is visibly racing in the hollow at the base of his neck, and Roy wants to bite it, but there are other things he wants more.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Ed asks, voice suddenly full of trepidation.

“Nope,” Roy replies cheerfully, rummaging for the small pot of oil he keeps by his bedside. “You’re going to fuck _me_ ,” he finishes, placing the pot in Ed’s open hand and then looking back up at Ed’s face, almost comically shocked.

“Roy,” Ed grits, fingers squeezing around the pot. “I don’t have a dick.”

“Gosh,” Roy replies, voice deliberately light and airy, “I must’ve been mistaken, did I just have something else in my mouth?” Ed twitches and Roy fights hard to suppress a smile. “Darling, you absolutely do have a dick, and even if you don’t want to call it that, you can definitely fuck me with it. It’ll feel good for you too, I’m pretty sure.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably feel it, but what about you?”

Roy studies him seriously for a second, trying to puzzle it out, and then it occurs to him… “Have you ever touched yourself, back there? Put your fingers in yourself, and such?”

Ed shakes his head. “Not a lot of opportunity for that, with a brother who doesn’t sleep and the end of the world breathing down your neck for a decade.”

“Hardly the end of the world, darling. Maybe just Amestris,” Roy replies, buying himself time to think. Ed glares, like he can see exactly what Roy is doing. “God, now I can’t decide if I want you to fuck me or if I want to introduce you to the pleasures of the prostate.”

Ed pauses. “We’ve got all night?” he asks, like it’s a question.

Roy beams at him in response. “You’re absolutely right. We _do_ have all night.” He sinks down on the mattress next to Ed and props himself up on his hands and knees. “Up you go, love,” he says, patting Ed on his thigh as if to prompt him. “You’ll probably be less stressed if you do this to me first, anyway.”

Ed doesn’t deny it, and moves behind Roy. “Okay, what now.”

“Use your fingers to put that oil inside me. Start with one— _ah_!” before Roy can finish his sentence, Ed’s sliding a metal finger into him.

He stills instantly. “Did I hurt you? Shit,” he says, quickly pulling his finger back out.

“No, no darling, not at all. Just a bit cold, I’ll get used to it, don’t worry,” Roy says, reaching behind to pat Ed’s hand. Or his arm, or maybe his thigh – Roy can’t really tell what he’s touching.

“Don’t coddle me, Roy. I want to do this right.” Ed’s voice is tight and agonized, like he still thinks he hurt Roy.

“Edward, my darling, listen. I’m naked in a bed with you, and you’re putting your fingers inside me. Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?”

Ed sighs but his muscles relax, and Roy knows he’s succeeded. “It sounds really awkward when you say it like that, god why would even want that?”

Roy tries to hide his grin but isn’t sure he’s entirely successful. “Give it a try and you’ll see. At least two fingers, no more than three. Use plenty of oil and feel free to explore. Unless you’ve got a different anatomy, this is what I’ll be doing to you later.”

Ed doesn’t say anything further, and Roy knows that’s because he’s thinking, now. There’s definitely a thrill to the knowledge that all of Edward Elric’s razor sharp focus is currently honed in on him. His fingers are slightly warmer this time, and they heat up quickly inside Roy. Ed’s hesitant at first, but it falls away when he realises that he’s not hurting Roy. Ed can’t feel with his automail hand, but that’s alright; his fingers are more than dextrous enough, as evidenced by the way Ed’s twisting them inside him. “I can feel you getting less tight,” Ed comments, and Roy grunts in response.

“This’ll make it easier for your cock – _yes_!” Roy shouts, when Ed crooks his finger in just the right way. “Do that again,” he says, and Ed is clearly too stunned to protest, so he does. Roy swears and his cock twitches beneath him. “Fuck,” he gasps, when Ed does it a third time, with increasing accuracy. “That’s the prostate,” he says, and grits his teeth when Ed nudges it with his fingers again. “And it’s very sensitive, and it feels _very_ good. The aim of the game is to fuck me, right there.”

“Oh,” Ed says, suddenly bemused. “Is that all?”

Roy laughs and tries to disguise it as a cough, but he knows he isn’t fooling anyone. “I have been known,” he manages, only a little strained, “to come purely through prostate stimulation before.”

“Is that a challenge?” Ed asks, stroking Roy’s insides gently, making a shiver run down Roy’s spine.

Roy shakes his head. “No, but it is a promise. You’re going to have fun doing this, if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Alright,” Ed says, not responding to the statement, really. That’s okay. Roy will convince him, eventually. “What next?”

“Well, I think I’m wet enough, but maybe try it out first. If it’s too tight, pull back out and add more lube. I’ll tell you, don’t worry. You can put your hands on my hips, yes,” Roy says, when Ed’s hand comes to rest on his hip. He can feel the steel tip against his opening. “I won’t break, okay? I promise, I can take whatever you dish out, love.”

Ed starts feeding his cock into Roy, and it’s a stretch but just enough to be pleasurable. “Everything you say sounds like a challenge to me,” Ed says, but he sounds awed and not at all angry, like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. “You look - I’m _inside_ you, Roy…”

“That’s because you’re not listening darling. It’s not a challenge. I’m telling you that I want you to fuck me _hard_.” Ed’s hips twitch, shoving his cock deeper into Roy, making the breath catch in his throat.

Long seconds drip past before Ed is finally seated inside Roy, hips pressed against Roy’s ass. It’s totally unlike anything Roy has ever had in his ass before; the weight of it is almost mind-boggling, and it’s gloriously unforgiving, pressing against him in all directions without even an inch of give.

“Do you know what to do next?” Roy asks, teasing even though his own knees are shaking, ever so slightly. “It’s pretty intuitive - _oh_ ,” he gasps when Ed pulls back slightly and thrusts in. More than the sensation, the thought of it is _incendiary_. Edward Elric is currently fucking _him_.

“ _Yes_ ,” he whispers when Ed does it again, picking up speed as his confidence grows, and he wants to be louder in his encouragement but it’s too already much sensation and they’ve only just begun. Roy can actually feel Ed warming inside him, and he _aches_. “Ed, god, _yes_ ,” and maybe it’s enough, if the way Ed’s fingers squeeze around his hips is anything to go by.

Ed is almost totally silent, which means that the sound of slick, of Ed entering Roy over and over again is almost deafening. Roy feels his knees getting shakier, and leans down, pressing his face against the mattress. Ed moves with him, rising up to his knees and bearing down harder behind him, which is exactly what Roy had wanted. The angle is perfect for Ed to catch his sweet spot on almost every thrust, making him twitch like he’s being electrocuted. He can feel himself tightening around Ed, though he’s not sure if Ed knows how close he is.

Roy has been with virgins before. He’s always tried his best to be gentle and kind with them, especially because his first time hadn’t been like that. Unfailingly though, things had always been over very quickly, which was fine because most virgins had excellent refractory times and even if they didn’t, sex wasn’t supposed to be a contest. With Ed, though, Roy thinks the problem isn’t going to be _Ed_. The problem is going to be whether Roy can outlast his lover’s stamina. A happy problem, but an imminent one, nonetheless.

“Is this doing anything for you?” he manages, glorious moments later, his voice cracking.

Ed huffs a laugh but it sounds more incredulous than mocking. “Roy, I can’t keep my eyes off you. I’m not entirely sure this isn’t just a dream.” Again, Roy realises that Ed hasn’t actually answered the question. Well. It’s not like he hadn’t somewhat anticipated this issue. Ed had been pretty honest about the lack of sensation in his prosthetic.

Roy pushes himself up on wobbly knees and Ed draws back immediately, keeping his hands on Roy’s hips to support him and keep him upright. “Let’s try something else,” he says, turning to face Ed.

Ed’s features are twisted in frustration and he clicks his tongue. He’s mere seconds from crossing his arms and Roy doesn’t want that, doesn’t want Ed to close himself off. “You didn’t sign up for this, Roy.”

Roy rolls his eyes and drags at Ed’s arms until Ed over-balances and falls on top of him, narrowly avoiding hitting Roy’s lip with his jaw. Roy doesn’t give him a chance to recover, and instead just kisses him, opening Ed’s mouth and prying his clenched teeth apart with his own tongue, lacing their fingers together. Ed melts into him and Roy lets him, drawing him into a warm embrace. “I signed up for _you_ ,” he whispers, “whatever that means. The way I feel for you isn’t conditional.”

Ed shivers but doesn’t say anything. He’s not convinced. Roy released Ed’s hand only for the second it takes to turn it around. He moves it against his chest. “Do you feel that?” he murmurs, and Ed’s warm fingers twitch. “That’s what you do to me,” he says, not even trying to hide his racing heart. “Do you trust me to take care of you?” Ed nods, and when he looks up at Roy, his pupils are blown. “Okay, then get on your stomach. Let me make you feel good,” Roy whispers, trying not to smile when Ed complies, and tucks a pillow beneath Ed’s hips to elevate them from the surface of the bed. “Now,” he says, retrieving the pot of oil from where Ed had abandoned it.

He pours out a liberal amount on his fingers and warms it before stroking slippery fingers down between Ed’s cheeks, tracing lightly over Ed’s hole and then down to his taint. Ed shivers slightly. “Tell me if this feels uncomfortable, alright?” Roy instructs, and waits for Ed to nod into the pillow before he pushes a single finger into Ed’s tight heat. He keeps it light, just the tip, bending at the knuckle to keep the intrusion soft and light. Ed’s so tense beneath him that it makes Roy’s own jaw ache. He leans down to kiss Ed’s back, tracing his lips from the very highest vertebra to the small of his back where his spine dips and swells into his ass. “I won’t hurt you, Ed. I promise.”

“I know,” Ed mumbles. “Sorry.”

Roy nips at Ed’s flesh, chidingly. “Don’t be sorry. I’ll prove myself to you.” He slides his index finger into Ed as far as it will go, before pulling back out and drizzling more oil over it. Roy returns with two fingers and Ed’s almost too tight to let him in, but he persists. This proves to be the right decision, because Roy’s only two knuckles deep when Ed yelps and thrusts backwards, shoving Roy’s fingers deeper into himself.

“What the fuck was that?” Ed asks, turning to glare at him accusingly. Roy can’t even keep the little self-satisfied smile off his face.

“That is your prostate, darling.” Roy doesn’t explain, but twists his fingers inside Ed, feeling for --

Ed _shouts_ when Roy does it again, bucking like a wild horse, almost throwing Roy off him entirely. Roy is captivated. This must be - he doesn’t suppose Ed has ever had an orgasm before, and giving him his first one is going to be entirely _Roy’s_ privilege. He doesn’t bother drizzling oil across his fingers this time, and just dips them into the pot, too clumsy with lust to be bothered with things like fine motor control. Ed is gasping beneath him, speechless. Roy doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s never been with a man who couldn’t show physical release. He supposes that when Ed comes, Roy will be able to tell, even though he’s not sure how. Well, there’s no point worrying about it.

He starts moving his fingers, careful of his fingernails, searching spongy flesh with the tips of his fingers until he finds it. Beneath him, Ed sounds like he’s choking on his own tongue. Roy puts a firm hand on the small of Ed’s back, keeping him still and pinned down, so that his movement doesn’t interrupt Roy’s movement. He wishes Ed was facing him so that he could see his facial expressions, but this position is infinitely more comfortable. There’s always next time.

It’s almost too easy from there, to target Ed’s pleasure. Roy’s own need is pressing, but it’s entirely irrelevant in the face of the way Ed’s hands are fisting the bedsheets desperately, the way his cries are getting higher and threadier, the way his entire body seems to be curling into itself even though Roy is right on top of him, holding him still. If Roy’s ever seen the signs of an impending orgasm…

He pauses for a second, torn as Ed wriggles and tries to push backwards, onto Roy’s fingers. “Do you want to come like this?” Roy asks, sliding his fingers out and dipping them in the oil again. It’s unhygienic, to say the least, but the cost of a bottle of oil is a small price to pay, if it means he doesn’t have to stop touching Ed for a single second.

Ed takes a moment to catch his breath before he replies, rasping, “what’s the alternative?”

“Well, the alternative is that I slick myself up and fuck you until you come. It probably won’t be as comfortable as just my fingers but--”

“I want it. Roy, I want you to fuck me,” Ed says, without an ounce of hesitation in his voice, tone more pleading than Roy has ever heard it, before. He’s not going to deny Ed.

Ed is tighter and hotter around Roy’s cock than he could have ever imagined. He’s soft and slick and clenched like a fist around Roy’s flesh, and it’s almost enough to drive him out of his mind. Below him, Ed is groaning, a thin sheen of sweat covering his skin. “You alright, darling?” Roy asks, stroking gentle lines down Ed’s back, doing his best to keep still instead of _taking_ Ed the way he wants.

Ed audibly grits his teeth. “ _Yes_.” Roy doesn’t make the mistake of double-guessing Ed; he kisses the back of Ed’s golden head, adjusts himself, and _moves_.

It’s slow going at first, but within the first few minutes, Ed is shoving backwards to meet him. Roy finds a rhythm and sticks with it, adjusting his angle until he finds one that makes Ed cry out, higher and louder with every thrust. Roy wants to reach around him and rub Ed’s nipples, he wants to press his hand around the base of Ed’s cock, wants _desperately_ to overwhelm Ed with more pleasure than he can handle, but he scarcely has the concentration to do anything more than he already is.

Ed is so close to the brink that it’s a miracle he hasn’t exploded from it yet. Roy is admittedly a little worried; he’s not sure how reproductive organs work and he’s not sure whether Ed will even be able to orgasm, but with the way Ed is squeezing around him, the worry is becoming increasingly distant with every passing second.

When Ed climaxes, Roy can feel it, is _sure_ of it. Ed’s voice cracks and shatters at the very crest of a cry and he curls into himself, back arching, only barely keeping himself upright. His entire body goes rigid for a split second before he starts trembling like there’s an earthquake happening inside his belly, tremors radiating through his extremities. His head is thrown back and he’s jerking like a puppet with tangled strings. Around Roy’s cock, he’s clenched tight like a vice grip, and Roy imagines he can feel Ed’s blood pulsing around him like a heartbeat. He’s the very picture of release.

Roy himself been too close, for too long. It only takes another two thrusts for him to come, spilling into Ed’s shivering heat.

Ed makes an agonised noise deep in his throat and finally collapses, burying his face into the bedspread, arms and legs splayed, still shuddering. Roy lies down on top of him and doesn’t move, forcing himself to take deep, steadying breaths. He can still feel Ed shaking beneath him and Roy presses soft, helpless kisses into the back of Ed’s head, nosing softly at his sweat-damp hair.

When he can feel his limbs again, Roy pulls out and rolls to lie down next to Ed, uncaring that the bedsheets are going to be ruined from the mix of sweat and oil and come that’s dripping out of Ed. When he sees Ed’s face, still pressed into the pillow, he realises that tears are leaking from behind Ed’s closed eyelids, and he’s bitten his lower lip so hard that it’s going to bleed, if he’s not careful. Ed’s still twitching in shock, but Roy eases in close and kisses him, pulling Ed’s lower lip into his own mouth to keep it safe. He stays close, just breathing together with Ed, until Ed finally opens his eyes long minutes later.

Roy grins at him, and his returning smile is shaky but genuine. “And that’s why sex is such a big deal?”

Roy shakes his head, making Ed blink in surprise. “ _That_ was just a perk of the whole business. _This_ ,” he says, stroking a stray lock of hair out of Ed’s eyes and lacing their fingers together, “this is why _intimacy_ is a big deal. Sex is just one way of getting there. Fun, though, right?”

Ed laughs and he still sounds a little giddy, but more and more like himself as minutes slip by. He slides the cushion out from underneath him and turns to face Roy, so that he’s resting on one hip. Roy follows so that they’re curled into each other like curved brackets. Ed is still twitching from the aftershocks but definitely less than before, and his breathing is almost back to normal. Roy finds himself absently patting Ed’s hip, just for the sheer pleasure of touch. His eyes don’t stray from Ed’s face, though, even though his entire body is laid out on display for Roy. Ed’s face is the most beautiful thing Roy has ever seen, and it’s enough.

“Is it always like that?” Ed asks, when he finds his voice proper. It’s still hoarse though, so Roy turns to the side of the bed and fumbles around for a bottle of water, passing it to Ed when he turns back. Ed drinks greedily and water drips from the corners of his lips down to his throat. Roy swallows hard and bites back the urge to kiss him there, to taste him.

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts, and also to respond to Ed. “I don’t think so. I mean, you know I’ve had sex before right?” Ed nods. He’s not stupid, nor is he blind. “Sometimes it’s just getting off. Stress relief. Sometimes sex is as perfunctory as jerking off,” Roy tries to explain, before remembering that Ed probably has no frame of reference. “Sometimes, and I think it’s because of the person and because of chemistry, it’s like this. I don’t know if it’s always this intense, but I hope it is. Was it good for you?” he asks, hoping that it’s a redundant question, that it had been as pleasurable for Ed as it had looked.

True enough, Ed rolls his eyes. “Quit fishing for compliments, idiot. You know it was great.”

Roy tries not to preen at the praise; it wasn’t just good, it was _great_. And then Ed clears his throat and Roy braces. “Was it… was it good for you too? With all _that_ ,” Ed asks, averting his gaze, gesturing between his own legs.

Roy doesn’t reply. He drags Ed’s body close to his own and pulls Ed’s face into the crook of his neck. “My darling,” he whispers, ignoring Ed’s frustrated _tsk_. “My sweetheart, Edward…” He trails off until Ed clicks his tongue again in impatience, a signal that he’s listening. “Nothing could have been more perfect.” Ed clicks his tongue a third time, but his shoulders relax. That’s good enough for him. He strokes Ed’s hair and lets him settle into the circle of his arms, skin prickling as sweat evaporates in the cool room.

“Love you, bastard,” Ed mumbles as he drowses.

“Love you too, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly tried to post this at 5:20pm today but alas, even I am not that extra. 
> 
> Please send love! It means the entire world to me <3


End file.
